


Santa Motta Strikes Again

by givingthecreeps



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Brittana, Gen, brittana, brittana with kids, christmas drabble, cute ass parents, santana is hella soft for brittany, sugar is the rich lesbian aunt, sugar motta is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givingthecreeps/pseuds/givingthecreeps
Summary: Sugar Motta likes to spoil her only niece on Christmas every year, and six years later, Santana still isn’t completely on board with the idea.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Santa Motta Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tucana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucana/gifts).



In the Lopez-Pierce household, Christmas was taken as seriously as Halloween. Even before their daughter, Violet, was born, Brittany and Santana went all out with costumes, parties, cookie baking contests, and ugly sweater making. Unfortunately, the parties had to stop once all of the McKinley High alumni began to have children of their own, but the loss of one tradition made room for plenty of others. 

One of which happened every Christmas evening around 7:00 PM. It was something Brittany and Santana always forgot, but at age six, Violet was waiting on the couch for their visitor to arrive. 

Their house in Columbus had wrapping paper strung from corner-to-corner, wall-to-wall. Every year Santana promised her wife that she would keep the house as clean as possible — this became a bigger deal when Violet was born — but the same thing happened every year. Santana was just as excited to put on her Mrs. Claus outfit and pretend to deliver the presents to their daughter after singing Christmas Wrapping with Brittany. One thing always led to another, and after the cookie decorating contest that usually ended at 6:45 PM, Brittany had nagged her wife enough to get her to clean everything up. 

The doorbell chimed at approximately 7 o’clock, and Violet opened the door faster than Frosty the Snowman could finish saying “Happy Birthday!”. A tiny yorkie named Cloie ran past Violet and over toward the Lopez-Pierce’s cat, Allicat — yes, it was Violet’s idea — which was something that occurred every time Sugar Motta would bring her puppy.

Sugar, the woman at the door, immediately reached down and hugged her niece. She even spun her around a few times, which was something she’d have to stop in a couple years now that Violet was getting older. No one could wrap their heads around the fact that Violet was six.

“Merry Christmas, girlie!” Sugar said in her normal squeaky voice. Santana had always found it a bit annoying but Brittany and Violet couldn’t get enough of it. Sugar’s Christmas pajamas of the year happened to be a Santa Claus onesie, complete with the stuffed stomach. Behind her was two bags, and once Violet saw them, she knew it was about to be Christmas all over again. 

“Okay, Vi. How about you let Auntie Sugar inside the house? She’s letting in cold air and our electricity bill is high enough as it is.” Santana had her hands in the pocket of her apron as she spoke, and Violet quickly ran back to the living room to clean up the couch as much as she could.

“You know I could take care of the bill, right?” Sugar smirked as she lugged her bags into the house with Santana’s help.

“I already let you spoil my child, I’m not going to let you spoil me too,” Santana looked at the bag in her hands. “Where do you get the money for all of this crap anyway? I thought your lawsuit money ran out a while ago.”

“I’m a working woman now, Santana. After I ran out of that cheating bastard’s money, I decided to become an entrepreneur. I have my own fashion designing business, and I have a girlfriend who makes pretty good money. I’m living my best life right now, so of course I’m going to use the money on my favorite niece.” Her comment earned a giggle from Violet, who still didn’t understand that she was Sugar’s only niece.

Santana passed the Santa-like sack over to her daughter before lowering her voice enough so Violet couldn’t hear. “Sugar, you really don’t have to do this. I mean, you should teach her young that people don’t always have enough money to do these things.”

“Even if my business flops and my girlfriend dumps me, I get my daddy’s inheritance—and he’s loaded. Let me spoil her while she’s young. It’s not like you guys are planning on having more kids.”

Santana looked at Brittany, who was eavesdropping from the kitchen. Santana always wanted more kids, but she remembered the complications from carrying Violet and how there were risks in having another child. Of course they could always adopt, but Santana wasn’t making much money off of broadway. Brittany mouthed, ‘Just let her,’ and that was enough for the stubborn Hispanic woman to sigh in defeat. “Fine, but only until she’s ten.”

Brittany rolled her eyes jokingly, “Tana…”

“Twelve. That’s it.” She walked off to help Violet open up one of her new Barbie dolls, and Brittany walked over to hand Sugar a cup of coffee. Cupping her own in her hands, she smiled.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sugar held her mug in one hand and Clo in the other, Alli was scratching at Sugar’s leg as she tried to get up to the puppy.

“You have a girlfriend. What’s her name?” Brittany was practically bouncing on her heels.

“Remember Tina?”

“Holy hell.” As Sugar and Brittany turned towards her, Violet’s hand was covering Santana’s mouth. Brittany found it the funniest thing, because whenever their daughter wasn’t around, Santana cursed like a sailor. “She likes girls?”

“Yeah,” Sugar laughed and walked over to the couch. “We were both surprised when we found out about each other. It was actually a blind date, and the first thing we did was laugh and talk about that one time she sassed me for not wanting to make Rachel’s costume at regionals. We’re pretty cute too.”

“It all makes sense why she wasn’t at our Christmas dinner yesterday. ‘Tana was pissed.”

Santana scoffed, “I was not pissed, just a little frustrated. I spent a lot of time making sure every one of those Glee Club kids and their kids were invited.”

“We aren’t kids anymore,” Brittany walked over and ran her hands through her daughter’s hair. “Everyone that was in Glee Club then is at least old enough to drink now.” Violet had finished opening gifts and was falling asleep sitting up, so Brittany took their girl upstairs.

“So, Tina?” Santana waited until Brittany was out of earshot to ask.

“Yeah,” Sugar beamed, “She makes me really happy.”

“Good. So where are our gifts?”


End file.
